digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Impmon
and Mako Stray Hacker Monster King Masked Maids |jacards= , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , |s1=Impmon X }} Impmon is an Evil Digimon. It has an appearance like a demon's child. It loves pranks, so it enjoys seeing the embarrassed appearances of its opponents. Also, it is said that when Impmon appears, electrical appliances temporarily go crazy, so an electronic image going out of order or ceasing to function might be because Impmon was pulling a prank. Although it is a Digimon that loves mischief and malice, it never toadies to the strong, but stands up to them with a strong attitude. However, the truth is that it has a lonely side. Attacks *'Infernal Funnel'This attack is named "Fiendish Attack" in and Digimon Battle, and retains its original name of "Summon" in Digimon Rumble Arena, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, and Digimon Links. (Summon): Summons elementals of flame and ice. **'Infernal Funnel: Fire' (Summon: Flame): Summons an elemental of flame. *'Bada Boom'This attack retains its original name of "Night of Fire" in Digimon World Data Squad. (Night of Fire): Attacks the opponent with flames of darkness. ** **'Dash Night of Fire' *'Hypnotism' *'Pillars of Fire' (Pillar of Fire): Summons a wall of fire. * This attack retains its original name of "Dadadada Kick" in Digimon All-Star Rumble.: Strikes with small continuous kicks. *'Dark Song': Screams to lure the enemy to death. *'Night of Blizzards'This attack is named "Bada Chill" in Digimon All-Star Rumble. (Night of Blizzard): Attacks the opponent with a blizzard of darkness. *'Dark Fire' (Yami Fire): Attacks with a small ball of fire from the abyss. *'Blast Summon' *'Storm Death Scythe' Attacks in Digimon All-Star Rumble *'Punch' *'Ice Punch' *'Fire' *'Fire Shot' *'Magic Circle' *'Reverse Round Kick' *'Bada Boom Lift' *'Bada Chill Slam' Design Impmon is a small, imp-like Digimon the size of a young child. Its entire body is purple, save for its white face, green eyes, the yellow smiley face on its stomach and the white claws on its feet. It wears red gloves and a red neckerchief. Etymologies ;Impmon (インプモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) . Fiction Digimon Tamers D-Power 3.0 Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5 Digimon All-Star Rumble Digimon Frontier Some Impmon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's first visit. Digimon World Data Squad Impmon is a digivolution in 's galaxy. Digimon Fusion Digimon Fusion Fighters Digimon Next As Tooru explains about the Net Battle, an Impmon and its Tamer are seen in the background. Digital Monster D-Project Impmon digivolves from DemiMeramon, and can digivolve further into Devidramon. Digimon World DS Impmon can digivolve into Vilemon, Roachmon, or Sorcerymon. Impmon can also be found in the Chrome Mine. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Impmon is #049 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Dark species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 118 HP, 115 MP, 83 Attack, 63 Defense, 65 Spirit, 58 Speed, and 27 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 2 and Dark Breath 2 traits. Impmon digivolves from Pagumon and can digivolve to Vilemon or Wizardmon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into Impmon, your Digimon must be at least LV 15, with 80 spirit and 490 dark expierience. Impmon can DNA Digivolve to DarkLizardmon with Guilmon, or to Nanimon with Solarmon. Impmon can be hatched from the Evil Patterned Digi-Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Impmon is #046, and is a Rookie-level, Balance-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Holy element. It possesses the Item Liker and Skill User traits. It dwells in the Sunken Tunnel. When defeated, Impmon may drop the debug plate for Beelzemon. Impmon digivolves from Kuramon and can digivolve into Wizardmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Impmon, your Digimon must be at least level 11. Impmon can be hatched from the Purple Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Impmon can DigiFuse to Devimon with DemiDevimon, to Shoutmon with Guilmon and Salamon, or to Beelzemon with Myotismon and Mummymon. Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth Impmon is a Dark Virus type Digimon who uses 5 memory. Impmon digivolves from Pagumon at level 7 and can digivolve into IceDevimon, Wizardmon, Bakemon, Ogremon, Sorcermon and BlackGatomon Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Impmon is #022 and is a Dark Virus type Digimon who uses 5 memory. Impmon digivolvesImpmon digivolves from Pagumon at level 7 and can digivolve into IceDevimon, Wizardmon, Bakemon, Ogremon, Sorcermon and BlackGatomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory (Manga) An Impmon is one of the Digimon locked up in cages in the Digi-Market for prospective hackers to look to buy. Keisuke Amasawa isn't happy at the way they're treated, so attempts to defeat the salesman's Triceramon, Monochromon, and Tyrannomon with his , , and to free them. The three Digimon prove to be too powerful however, and Keisuke is defeated. His partner Digimon then digivolve to , , and and alongside the help of Ryuji Mishima's who had just arrived to help, defeat the three dinosaur Digimon, and then force the hackers to release all of the captive Digimon. Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Impmon digivolves from Motimon and can digivolve to Devimon, Airdramon, Bakemon, Kyubimon, and Vegiemon. If it fails to meet the requirements for any of these Champions, it will digivolve to Numemon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon Battle Impmon digivolves from Yaamon who on special occasions can be chosen as a starter Digimon. Impmon digivolves to Devimon, then SkullSatamon, and finally Beelzemon. Impmon also a card digivolution that instead ends with Daemon, and a special digivolution that instead ends in Beelzemon Blast Mode. Digimon Masters Impmon is an obtainable mercenary Digimon. Impmon Digi-Eggs can be obtained from wild Impmon. It digivolves into IceDevimon at LVL 11, SkullSatamon at LVL 25 and Beelzemon at LVL 41. Beelzemon Blast Mode can be unlocked as a Burst Mode at LVL 65. Digimon Heroes! Impmon can digivolve to Wizarmon and can warp digivolve to Beelzebumon. Digimon Soul Chaser Impmon can digivolve to Wizardmon. Digimon Links Impmon digivolves from Pagumon and can digivolve to IceDevimon, Wizardmon, Ogremon, Sorcermon, and Bakemon. Digimon ReArise Impmon digivolves from Pagumon and can digivolve to Wizardmon. Digimon Pendulum Ver.20th Impmon digivolves from Kapurimon and can digivolve to MadLeomon, Troopmon and Shadramon. Notes and references